


但丁的桌下

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3p, M/M, 口, 顺序是邪恶混乱的DVN
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 尼禄相当有天赋。





	但丁的桌下

　 尼禄本能察觉但丁有问题。  
　　他进门时但丁坐在他的桌子前，一双腿没翘起，规规矩矩地放在底下。他的红风衣不知所踪，黑色里衬贴在身上，卷起的袖口露出一对肌理有致的小臂，搭放在扶手上，赤裸的手捏住末端，手背上骨骼与脉络清晰可见。  
　　看到他进来，但丁往前挪了挪，表情奇怪地将手臂搁到桌上，双手交叠遮住嘴唇，眼睛一眨不眨盯着他。尼禄被那种穿透性的目光看得毛骨悚然。  
　　“我身上有东西？”尼禄皱眉。  
　　“不，我只是在看你。”但丁一挑眉，他的声音沙哑而颤抖，尼禄不自觉咽了咽。  
　　“恶，随便吧。我来送东西，”他大步走到桌前，示意手里硕大的饭盒，“姬莉叶又做多了。”  
　　但丁稍微抬头看向他，下巴放到叠起的手背上。他的眼睛过于湿润，尼禄有些不自在地转移视线，落到他叔叔的嘴唇上。这个距离他看清薄唇上的纹理和舌尖缓缓滑过下唇的轨迹。  
　　“别以为我是为了你，”尼禄欲盖弥彰地解释，转身将饭盒放到远一点的咖啡桌上当借口背对但丁，“要不是姬莉叶我才不会给你和维吉尔——”  
　　“唔。”但丁说。  
　　尼禄转头，魔人血统附带的良好视力让他完整观看但丁将自己三颗开口的黑衬衣解到四颗的过程。他的胸口在阴影的投注下显得丰满又柔软。  
　　“喜欢你看到的吗，宝贝儿？”但丁似乎才察觉年轻人过于露骨的视线，上半身躺靠到椅背上，布料分得更开，隐约露出乳晕。  
　　“什么鬼？！”尼禄表情扭曲。但丁已经一手撑着脑袋，一手伸到了身下。  
　　“你知道，你的裤子。”那种穿透性的目光又来了，如有实质般在他身上滑动，尼禄感觉浑身赤裸，跟着往下看时发现自己的裤子已经鼓了起来。尼禄红了。  
　　“我走了！！！”  
　　“这就受不住了，孩子。”  
　　“操你的，我就是看你现在很发情很开心，不管你是有根按摩棒塞屁股还是有什么廉价的娼妓在桌子底下舔你那根烂——”  
　　“如果我是你，我就不会那么说。”但丁弹了下舌头。  
　　尼禄突然意识到什么。  
　　“维吉尔呢？”他问。  
　　但丁给了他个无辜的眼神。  
　　操，尼禄深吸一口气，绕过了但丁的桌子，看到了跪在地上的维吉尔。  
　　他父亲并没有理会他，而是专心于嘴里的阴茎。他的嘴唇沿着柱身往上，下巴湿漉漉地反光，舌头舔走流太多的前液。  
　　“廉价，嗯？”维吉尔瞥了他一眼，尖利的寒气一路扎下尼禄的脊椎骨。  
　　“就你的技术来说。”尼禄嘴硬道。  
　　“小心你的嘴，男孩。”  
　　“噢我可小心了。”尼禄有空看了看但丁，后者举起手一副事不关己的样子，开了开腿，只贡献根老二。  
　　尼禄冷哼一声，蹲到了维吉尔身边。  
　　他父亲给他让了个空，面对自己的这半阴茎，尼禄……并不知道怎么做。他没吸过别人的吊，甚至都没见过自己之外的实物。他也很少碰这种东西，即便是年少时刚发现乐趣的那会儿，也因为教律几乎没安抚过自己，更别说右臂异变之后了。  
　　此刻他的迟疑被两位长辈察觉地一清二楚，维吉尔扔给他个‘看着’的眼神，吐出舌尖描摹柱身的筋脉，舔到最顶端，双唇吮吸不断淌出前液的出口。但丁配合着挤出几声沉沉的喘息。然后维吉尔分开嘴唇，又舔了一次暗红的顶端，含了下去。尼禄看着他越含越深，吞下去一半多。他盯着维吉尔的嗓子放松下来，容许阴茎操进食道里，过于消瘦的脖颈几乎被撑大了一圈。当他再看向但丁的胯部，整根老二已经消失进了维吉尔喉咙里。  
　　但丁叹了口气。尼禄抬头，他叔叔半阖着双眼，苍白的面颊终于有了红色，嘴唇被自己舔得湿润。他将一只手埋进维吉尔头发里，狠狠撞了几下。维吉尔容忍了他一会儿，手握住但丁大腿内侧，尼禄看着阴茎一点一点从他嘴里撤出来，全部出来时他父亲呼了口气，粘稠的液体在嘴唇和老二间拉出泛光的丝线。  
　　维吉尔看过来，尼禄才觉得脸上热极了。但丁的另一只手抚摸尼禄的发顶。  
　　“如果不想做，随时可以退出。”但丁说。他听着可没这么坚定。  
　　“你才要退出……”尼禄嘟哝着凑上那根精神抖擞的老二。唾液和前液让它视觉上有点过分，尼禄伸出舌尖，像维吉尔之前做的那样舔舐上头的纹路。这比他想象的要烫。他让舌头向上移动，从底端舔到顶上，但丁的手一直一搭没一搭地抚摸他的头发。  
　　这根阴茎尝上去像阴茎。尼禄含住顶端时并不知道怎么形容嘴里炸开的味道，他又没吸过老二，于是他又多吮吸了几下，却依然不能说是什么样子。但丁在他头发里的手悄悄收紧了，尼禄抬头，发现但丁咬紧了下唇，眼睛死死锁在自己身上。他稍微离开了尖端一点，舌面缓缓扫过不断外溢的出口，前液积了起来。这过程中他始终盯着但丁，觉得他反应实在挺大。  
　　意思是顶部很敏感，尼禄咽下嘴里的粘液，学着维吉尔的样子张嘴含住。口腔完全环绕住老二有些困难，他看得出但丁很粗，但是放到嘴里是真切感受到了有多粗。他的下巴已经开始酸了。顶端抵压着他的小舌，前液就这样顺着往他嗓子里流，呼吸起来有些困难。他动了动舌头，听见但丁抽气的声音。  
　　维吉尔刚刚齐根含住了……尼禄试探性往下压了压，几乎要咳出来。  
　　“你不用——”  
　　尼禄放松了喉头，压低舌根，成功咽下了三分之一。他含着阴茎对着但丁挑眉，他叔叔像是被掐住嗓子，半天没出声，然后他头发里的手突然收紧了。但丁抓着他往他嘴里塞，尼禄尽量放松让他进来。他看着但丁的胯部越来越近，直到自己的鼻尖碰到了毛发。  
　　他全吃下去了。这个角度他看不到维吉尔，但是他的脖子可能也和刚刚的父亲一样，被阴茎撑开了。嘴里的老二让他难以吞咽唾液，分泌出来的都在但丁抽插的时候带出了嘴角，流到下巴和脖子上。呼吸愈发困难了，他还没学会被操嗓子的时候偷空换气，于是头晕脑胀。  
　　“收紧喉咙。”维吉尔在他耳边说，吐息全打到他的耳洞中。尼禄跟着做了，食道的嫩肉挤压但丁的阴茎。突然他被拽离了他叔叔的老二，只有顶部还在他的舌面上磨蹭。他的下巴打开太久，现在合上有些困难，舌头露在外面。  
　　但丁蹭了几下，揪着尼禄的头发射到了他嘴里。尼禄张着嘴，被精液覆住口腔，过多的就跟着之前唾液和前液的痕迹从下巴尖上滴滴答答落下。  
　　“你太快了。”维吉尔说。  
　　“不是我的错，你该试试你儿子的嘴，比你第一次有天赋多了。”  
　　“喂，不要当我不存在。”尼禄对自己的声音皱眉。他嗓子有些疼，第一次就深喉，还这么粗暴，他的声音哑了。  
　　维吉尔终于把视线转向他。  
　　“不差，男孩，但还可以更好。”他父亲慢条斯理地抽出手帕擦了擦嘴角。  
　　尼禄啧了一声，拽着维吉尔的衣领把他拉过来啃上他的嘴唇。维吉尔甚至都没反抗，由着他把嘴里的精液度过来，但也只是一开始。尼禄的吻技过于青涩，泄愤般的啃咬很快让维吉尔反捏住他湿哒哒的下巴吻回去。尼禄听见头顶上但丁吹口哨，手指只能抓紧了维吉尔，他还没从深喉缺氧中缓过气来，慢慢开始跟不上他父亲不急不换的舌头。  
　　最后他被放开时，整个人已经靠在了但丁腿上。  
　　“已经不行了，父亲？”尼禄用手背抹了抹下巴。  
　　“嘴硬让你得不了好处，男孩。”维吉尔依旧是那副样子，被咬到红肿的嘴唇挑起个弧度。  
　　“Try me.”他说，再次把维吉尔扯过来。


End file.
